Heaven's Light
by GoddessMari17
Summary: "Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart." ― Kahlil Gibran. Drabbles for Hephaestus,
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Light

A/N: This is my first time doing something for Greek Mythology. I wanted to do this story for Hephaestus because I feel like he deserves to feel like someone loves. This is based off the song "Heaven's Light" from Hunchback of Notre Dame. This will be a drabble.

Word Count: 207

Hephaestus has always been known as the "ugliest god" and any mortal or god would be repulsed by him whenever they encounter him. His wife Aphrodite says his appearance sickens her, she only cares for beautiful people like herself. Hephaestus has grown to hate his own reflection because it only reminds him of what others see.

The harsh comments by those who come into his domain break him down more and more, sometimes he would find himself wishing he was just as handsome as the other gods.

Just when he was thinking that no one would look at him without a trace of disgust in their face he met this mortal girl named Penelope. Hephaestus She smiles sweetly at him and spoke to him with the utmost respect, was beginning that someone could see passed the outside and look at the beauty within.

A/N: OK I'm sorry if it's not that great but A for trying right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heaven's Light

Hephaestus stared the young girl, she was standing there with a small bag of gold clenched in her hand. Just moments ago she came to him begging for him to craft her a sword, her village was going to be attacked in a few days and she wanted to protect the people against the band of thugs."Please." She whispered "If I don't bring back a weapon my people will die." She held up the sack.

Most of the people who come here ask for weapons for very selfish reasons, and they had plenty of gold to repay him. She was different from the others, she was more concerned about her people than herself. "I don't want your money." He said "Come back tomorrow before nightfall, your weapon will be ready." He lowered her hand with the gold.

"Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt." She said happily. He only nodded then went on to working on her weapon. He looked up and saw the small sack of gold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl returns at the time he said she sword would be ready, Hephaestus handed her the weapon. Her knees buckled a bit when he placed it in her hands, the sword was big. She looked at the detail in the handle and blade. It was truly a work of art "Thank you." She said. She traced her fingertips along the blade.

"That should help you defeat those bandits." He said, she reached to get the sack of gold secured on her hip. He stopped her "I've told you once before payment is not needed." He held her wrist.

"Then how will I repay you for helping me?" She asked "I wouldn't feel right not giving you something in return."

He thought for a moment "You will return here and help me craft the weapons for the coming war in Sparta." He said "That will be enough to pay off your debt."

"I am not a good blacksmith but I'm sure you will be a great teacher." She smiled brightly. She turned to leave then he stopped her.

"What is your name?"

"Penelope, my name is Penelope."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penelope was a fast learner, Hephaestus didn't have to spend a lot of time helping her. She was very strong despite her small stature, the whole time they worked he he couldn't stop looking at her. She was a beautiful young woman. Her olive skin glisten in the fire, her round youthful face, her deep green eyes, and her short golden brown was in a boyish style. Hephaestus worried why her plain beauty put him in a trance, she was no Aphrodite her beauty couldn't be compared to a mere mortal like Penelope.

But there was something about her that made the Goddess of Love less appealing to him. His train of thought was broken when she brought him a shield, her fingers accidentally brushed his hands when he took it from her.

"You may leave." He told her when it was getting late, she nodded but before she left she turned to him "Ummm... must I stay with you tonight?" She asked timidly "My Father has been acting rather strange as of late." She twiddled her fingers.

He wanted to deny her request and send her on her way "You may stay just for tonight." He said firmly.

"Thank you." She said. For whatever reason he could not deny her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Penelope never imagined that Aphrodite would appear while she was returning Hephaestus' workshop, "So you're the little girl that has been keeping my husband busy." Aphrodite circled her. Penelope didn't know what to say "Y-yes I...I am." She stuttered "I'm helping him make weapons for the coming war in Sparta." Penelope fidgeted under the Goddess' gaze.

"I see." Aphrodite stopped in front of her "He was mentioned on occasion." She lifts her chin so their eyes could meet. Penelope stood frozen, just as the stories say Aphrodite was incredibly beautiful. Men and Women alike lust for her after just one look, Penelope felt her heart beating rapidly and she was starting to pant "Come with me." Aphrodite waved a hand and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hephaestus looked at the door when he heard it open, he was slightly disappointed when he saw that it was Spartan King. He was bit worried about Penelope, he hoped that she wasn't attacked by any bandits or captured by a warlord. Once the King left he decided to go looking for her. Just a few miles from his workshop the supplies he sent her to get were on the ground, he didn't see any signs of a struggle it was like she willingly went with them.

"Don't worry Hephaestus." He turned and saw Aphrodite stranding there "Your little pet is with me." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hephaestus clenched his fists "What have you done with her?" He tried to remain calm, the question of why he was so concerned popped into his head. Aphrodite smirked "If you think I brought any harm to your little pet I haven't." She walked up to him "I wouldn't want to injury a beautiful mortal like her."

He was relieved a little but he would feel a lot better once he saw her. Aphrodite waved a hand and a portal opened up, he saw Penelope sleeping peacefully on Aphrodite's bed in a pink nighty that he could see through. He was about to get her but Aphrodite stopped him "She's tired." She walked over and sat next to the slumbering girl then the portal closed once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Penelope slowly opened her eyes then shut them again when the sun shined cruelly in her eyes. Once she adjusted to the the light she sat up and looked around, she crawled out of the bed and wrapped her arms around herself "Hello?" She called, she couldn't remember what happened after Aphrodite found her on the road, it was all a blur. She stepped down off the platform the bed was on and searched the room.

She saw a door on the far side of the room and struggled to get it open, it so heavy and her small stature made it almost impossible to push it. Penelope released a breath when the door finally swung open, she stumbled forward a bit then regained her balance. She was in Hephaestus' workshop, the sound of the hammer let her know that he was there and she ran towards him.

Once she got there she froze in place, Hephaestus was chained up and he had lashes on his back. She trembled with anger.

Who would do this to him?


End file.
